Get it
by CherryPink's
Summary: Taufan yang naksir sama Halilintar tapi malah dibuat rusuh sama Blaze. berhasilkah Taufan mendapatkan sang pujaan hati?/"Tabrak yang agak kenceng kalau bisa. Terus kamu pura-pura jatuh. Terus ntar ditolongin deh"/*Summary aneh* baca aja. This my first yaoi fanfic. Dijamin ngakak/plakkkk
1. Chapter 1

Astoogeehhh Anna kembali beybieeehh~

Sebenarnya, terserah kalian mau manggil Anna apa. Ada beberapa panggilan nih:

1\. Anna  
2\. Zarra  
3\. Fely  
4\. Putri  
5\. Natasha  
6\. Latifa  
7\. Christine  
8\. Kinkin  
9\. Yalis  
10\. iis  
11\. Choi So Kyung(sokyung)  
12\. Mutmut(kayak nya yg ini gak usah deh. Yang manggil aku mutmut cuma kakak laki-laki ku yang tampan tapi juga absurd, dan Ali Alfakhrezi Halilintar. Is my lovey dovey kkkk~~)

Taufan:"dasar cinta monyet! -_-!"

Ntah kenapa Anna pengen bikin ff HaliTau yang lewat gitu aja di otak Anna yang agak fujoshi ini.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic kakakku. Kkkkkk.

Ga tau ini ff mampir sebentar doang. Yaudah Anna ketik aja biar ga lupa plot ceritanya muahaha..

Dan ini adalah fanfic Yaoi perdana dari Anna. Sumpah! Kagak kepikiran buat bikin ff ginian. Gara-gara baca PM dari Betell.. apaan yak? Pokoknya ada belatrix nya gitu deh fufu -,- . Ditambah lagi abis baca ff kak Yeol(kk ku yg absurd) jadi.. Gini deh hasilnya.

Tadinya pengen main cast nya HaliGem. Tapi taufan juga manis kok. Rasanya jadi pengen ngarungin si Ufan. Karena nggak ada pair Yaoi lain selain HaliGem yg manis menurut Anna. Kkkk... Itu pun karena dulu pernah baca ff yang judulnya cinta sang ketua osis yang sekarang udah hiatus huhu TwT . Tambah lagi nunggu kepastian dari Under The Sky duh. Tuh ff baper abis..

Lets.. Cekidot

Disclaimer : fanfic punya kakak Yeol/plakkk... Anna maksud'a. Yeol cuma inspirasi.  
Boboiboy milik animonsta studios

Rated : T melenceng ke K mungkin...

Warning! : BAHASA GA BAKU DAN BERANTAKAN, typo(s), yaoi, bl, ga jelas, laknat, ga lucu, garing, ngebuatnya ngebut, disarankan untuk sediakan kantung muntah. Jangan lupa pasang seat belt, masker oksigen akan turun saat tekanan udara tidak normal /berasa pramugari

.

.

HaliTau as main cast

BlazeIce as support cast

Halilintar x Taufan Boboiboy

Ice x Blaze Boboiboy

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

No bash please (:

ENJOY!

.

.

=Fely_Anna=

.

"Yak! Hoi!" seru cowok berambut coklat terang pada teman cowok yang duduk di depannya. Namun cowok yang di panggil itu tak juga merespon apa-apa. Bahkan matanya saja tidak berkedip.

Kedua bola matanya terfokus pada seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan sekolah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan pemuda tampan itu. Tak sedikitpun berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"Yak! kau mendengarku tidak?!" seru Blaze –pemuda berambut coklat terang itu lagi. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Taufan. Pemuda berpipi gembul di depannya. Namun sayang sekali. Taufan sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk merespon panggilan tidak penting teman baiknya.

Blaze mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sudah berkali kali ia mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk memanggil pemuda yang tengah kasmaran itu –Taufan - namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Ide jahil muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya. Awalnya Blaze ingin membuat jebakan super*trap gitu. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, biayanya mahal buat bikin begituan(?). jadi ia mengurungkan niat ga jelasnya itu.

Bagai tak kehabisan akal, Blaze mengambil satu batu es di dalam jus jeruknya dan menaruhnya di punggung tangan Taufan.

"GYAA DINGIN!" seketika Taufan berteriak saat batu es berukuran kecil itu menyentuh dan meleleh di kulit tangannya. "Ada apa?! Ishh!" omelnya pada Blaze.

"habis kau dari tadi aku panggil tak menyahut.." balas Blaze tak mau kalah. "betewe kau liat apaan sih sampai-sampai kamu ga peduli sama dunia?" tanya Blaze.

Taufan menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka (*ribet amat nulisnya-_-) dan tersenyum kecil bagai gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"lihat deh cowok itu.." katanya.

Blaze malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Cowok mana?" tanyanya saat melihat kerumunan pemuda yang sedang bermain basket.

"Yang itu tuh.." kata Taufan lagi.

"Yang mana?" Blaze mempertajam penglihatannya. Dia malah lihat ke lapangan sepak bola.

"yang pakai sepatu merah..."

"Yang mana?" Blaze malah lihat ke stand takoyaki yang baru di buka kemarin. Air liurnya hampir netes apalagi pas ngeliat kue berbentuk bola itu dituang mayonaise.. mmm~

"Yang itu tuh! Yang nge shoot bola!"

"yang mana sih?"

"Au ah buta lo!" Taufan kesel banget. Ga tau deh temen baiknya ini penglihatannya bermasalah, atau otaknya yang rada ke geser.

Blaze malah tersenyum ga jelas ngeliat Taufan yang udah emosi setengah mati sama dia. Dari raut wajahnya sih, ga ada tampang penyesalan sama sekali.

Taufan mendengus sebal. Iyalah. Daritadi temennya yang super bolot sekali ini bikin kesel terus.

"Emang kenapa sama orang yang daritadi kamu tunjuk? Siapa namanya?" tanya Blaze kemudian. Sontak Taufan langsung nengok ke arahnya. Kayaknya sih otak Blaze udah kembali pada porosnya.

"Namanya Halilintar. Hii. Ganteng bingitz woy." Tiba-tiba Taufan berubah jadi anax gaol jekardah.

Blaze Cuma natap heran sama dia. Kayaknya sih sahabatnya ini ketularan gaje-nya dia.

"Oh kalo itu mah aku kenal. Dia temennya Kak Ice. Ganteng sih. lumayan. Tapi ga ada yang lebih ganteng dari kak Ice . ~~" kalau ini emoticon, mata Blaze bentuknya udah lope-lope gitu deh.

Taufan hanya terdiam. Males ngurusin Blaze kalau udah menyangkut pautkan Ice-nya itu. Ih tau udah kayak apaan.

"kamu suka sama dia ya? mau aku bantuin gak?"

Seketika itu juga Taufan langsung masang puppy eyes sama Blaze.

.

.

.

.

=Fely_Anna=

.

.

.

Cowok asal Thailand(sejak kapan yeth?) itu membuka buku catatan kecil pemberian Blaze yang katanya berisi cara mendekati seorang Halilintar yang jadi idola di sekolahnya. Taufan sendiri juga ga tau isi notes itu apa.

Perlahan tapi pasti/? Taufan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada.

 _Hai. Kembali bersama Blaze sang cupid unyu-unyu._

 _Setelah aku konsultasi sama Kak Fang, aku akhirnya dapet wangsit buat nulis beginian hahaha *ketawa nista*_

 _Tolong di baca dengan seksama dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Dan tolong di laksanakan sesuai petunjuk pemakaian_

Kening Taufan mengkerut heran. Bener kan. Sahabatnya itu aneh banget.

 _Halaman berikutnya._

 _Nah kita sampai pada cara-caranya. Jangan lupa dihayati dan mendalami oke. Biar lebih afdol, baca bismillah dulu._

Ekspresi wajah Taufan berubah. Eneg. Kayak mau buang air /ga.

Halaman berikutnya.

 _Pertama. Tabrak dia._

 _Tabrak yang agak kenceng kalau bisa. Terus kamu pura-pura jatuh. Terus ntar ditolongin deh. Emang agak mirip ftv di sc*tv sih. Cuma ya coba aja. Biasanya sih ini manjur. Pas dia nolongin kamu bangun, tatap matanya! Ntar kan serasa dag dig dug hatiku~ terus kalian jadian cie cie. Selamat mencoba!_

Taufan udah terharu banget. Rasanya pengen nangis. Kenapa cobaan hidup dia berat banget temenan sama Blaze. Tapi berhubung Blaze selama ini rela jadi sahabatnya, dia harus ngehargain Blaze yang udah nulis rencana ini. jadi ya dia mau coba.

Dan pas banget! Halilintar, sang cowok yang Taufan taksir setengah mati lagi ada di ujung koridor! Saatnya menjalankan misi pertama. Berhubung Taufan ga bawa buku kayak di ftv, Taufan pake alat lain/? Yaitu handphone.

Dia ngerogoh saku celana seragamnya dan pura-pura main hp sambil jalan. Cie pinter banget ya.

Taufan masih terus jalan sambil pura-pura ngeliat hp-nya. Ceritanya sih dia lagi ngetik. Padahal Cuma menu-back-menu-back doang.

'dikit lagi. Dikit lagi nabrak.' Batin Taufan. Demi apapun dia deg-degan banget. Detak jantungnya udah kayak lagi parade. Kenceng banget.

Dan...

BRUUKK

Taufan jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Eh? Maksudnya jatuh biasa aja. Ga sampe pingsan segala. Dalem hati Taufan udah bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan.

"Eh maaf. Kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan?" kata orang yang di tabrak Taufan.

.

.

.

"LHO KOK KAK GOPAL?"

Hampir aja jantung Taufan lepas kalau dia ga liat siapa yang dia tabrak. Si item dekil tukang rusuh temennya Ice.

"Lho emang kenapa? Emang aku salah apa?" katanya polos. Taufan ga meduliin senior -nya alias Gopal yang lagi natap dia heran. Taufan ngeliat sekelilingnya. Mau nyari Halilintar. Soalnya dia heran kenapa Halilintar yang ganteng itu bertransformasi jadi Gopal.

dan ternyata...

Halilintar belok ke kanan. Bukan lurus! Ah sayang sekali bung!

Taufan menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku catatan laknat itu dari dalam kantung seragamnya dan menulis sesuatu.

Cara pertama : gagal!

Halaman selanjutnya..

Bola matanya bergerak menelusuri barisan kata-kata yang ditulis rapih banget sama Blaze

Dan sepertinya besok Taufan harus coba cara selanjutnya meskipun cara itu rada-rada.. yah.. nekat?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aka tuberculosis

.

.

Ini apaan sumpah HAHA! Sebenernya ini aku buat Cuma buat selingan. Abis aku lagi ga mood ngelanjutin ff yang serius/? Hidup jgn di bawa serius mulu HAHA. Mari kita santai sekali-sekali. Muehehe.  
Pst... Info! Kayak nya OTP aku nambah satu deh!

My OTP:

1\. HaliYaya  
2\. TauYaya  
3\. TauYing  
4\. GaraHina  
5\. HaliGem  
6\. HaliYing- jeng jeng jeng... Ahayydeeeull... Inilah otp baru aku.

Yah.. Masih nyesuai in diri sih. Kalau si Ve emang udah cinta dunia aherat sama tuh kapel -_-

Last.

 **Mind To Review for next chapter? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari di Pulau Rintis. Hari ini sedikit mendung. Suhu udara cukup dingin di iringi hujan gerimis yang menemani pagi. Kolaborasi yang pas untuk melanjutkan tidur untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini. benar kan? Apalagi kalau itu terjadi di hari libur..

Siapa sih yang suka bangun pagi? Pasti kebanyakan gak suka kan? Sama kayak author. Kalo libur bangun jam 9 ngahahaha.(ini ngetiknya pas zaman masih SMA eaps :v)

Taufan masih terlihat pulas tidur di _single bed_ nya. Ga ada tanda tanda dia mau bangun. Padahal hari ini kan...

Hari selasa..

Masih hari sekolah...

"GYAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Teriaknya begitu terbangun dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh. Sekolahnya masuk jam setengah delapan! Telat bo!

Taufan buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ga enak juga kan kalau ga mandi. Rasanya gimana gitu hii. Bunyi airnya sih kedengeran keras banget. Mungkin saking ngebutnya dia mandi. Liat aja itu airnya sampe keluar-keluar gitu. Kan jadi bechekk.

Gak nyampe 10 menit, Taufan udah siap dengan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya termasuk pakai seragam. Untung aja dia ga lupa pake daleman. Coba kalau dia lupa pake daleman... /abaikan/

"Kak! Kok aku ga dibangunin sih?" tanyanya pada sepupunya yang baru aja ngambil tas buat berangkat kuliah.

Sepupunya malah kesel ngeliat Taufan. "aku udah bangunin kamu berkali-kali tau! Yaudah aku diemin aja. Lagian kamu tidur kayak orang mati. Ga gerak sama sekali."

Fang Cuma mendelik bete sambil nyomotin roti yang ada di meja.

Nah itu sepupu Taufan. Namanya Fang. Sepupu jauh emang. Saking jauhnya, kewarganegaraannya aja beda. Warna rambutnya ke-abu-abuan gitu. Pake kacamata. Bukan kacamata baca emang. Cuma biar gawl dan nambah kegantengan. Suami sah-nya author Anna(adek aing :v)

"yaudah cepet makannya. Bareng aku aja. Aku anter" kata Fang sambil ngambil kunci mobilnya. Rasanya Taufan pengen sujud syukur. Sepupunya kadang ngeselin tapi kadang baik. Alhasil Taufan ngebut minum susu-nya karena ga mau telat sekolah..

.

.

.

Tanpa komando dari wasit, Taufan langsung lari ke dalam sekolah begitu turun dari mobil tanpa sempat pamitan sama sepupu tercinta. Telat woy telat! Ini udah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit! Ini gara-gara ada komo nyebrang. Macet kan jadinya!

"aduh pelajaran pertama Bu Fely. Aduh otokek"

Bu Fely. Guru super duper really really dingin. Ngajar bahasa inggris. Gurunya galak terus pelit nilai lagi. Taufan aja ga pernah dapet nilai 75. Tapi sih itu kayaknya Taufan aja rada oon. /plak. Kan jadi ga bisa sok-sok-an ngomong inggris sama Halilintar si keturunan bulay itu/?

Taufan rasanya pengen banget nari tor-tor saking gregetnya. 2 menit lagi bel bakal bunyi. Bu Fely itu orangnya disiplin banget. Kalo mau masuk kelas dia, maksimal Cuma boleh terlambat 1 menit!

Dan disaat Taufan greget maksimal...

BRUUK

Dia nabrak seseorang.

"aduh elah siapa sih. ga tau orang lagi buru-buru apa?" Taufan udah kesel banget. Ga tau dia lagi telat apa.

" _i'm sorry"_ kata orang yang ditabrak Taufan. Suaranya berat banget woy. Dan Taufan kenal banget sama suara dan logat bahasa inggris ini. dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"eh Bu Fely hehe" kata Taufan sambil nyengir kuda. Ceming beudh rasanya.

"kamu ngapain buru-buru gitu?" tanya Bu Fely.

"kan mau masuk kelas Bu. Hehe.." Taufan udah berdoa dalem hati Bu Fely gak denger dia ngebentak tadi.

"ohiya ya. bener juga" kata Bu Fely polos.

Taufan Cuma _sweatdropped_ ngeliat Bu Fely yang bisa secepet itu ngelupain kejadian yang super greget tadi. "yaudah Bu. Aku ke kelas dulu ya.." Taufan langsung ngacir ke kelas. Cepet banget. Kayak make jetpack GTA gitu deh.

.

"buste. Abis maraton lu? Deres banget keringetnya kek tukang gado-gado ngulek kuah kacang pake cabe 7." Kata Blaze ngeledek Taufan yang udah kayak orang abis mandi.

"ini bukan keringet karena capek. Gue nabrak Bu Fely tadi. Mana gua bentak lagi-_-"

"lagian bukannya liat-liat. Kan salah sendiri." Blaze ngasih 4 lembar kertas tissue pase* ke Taufan.

"mataku sudah dibutakan oleh Kak Hali" mata Taufan berbinar. Blaze langsung ngeliat bola mata Taufan. Dia ga nemuin Halilintar disitu. Malah yang keliatan diri dia sendiri/? Oke abaikan. Author emang rada-rada disini.

"oh iya. cara yang kemaren berhasil gak?"

Taufan meneguk air mineral dari botol anak tk yang dia bawa dari rumah. "berhasil palalu meletek. Ga berhasil. Aku baru nyoba cara yang pertama sih."

"makanya coba dulu semuanya! Siapa tau berhasil. Ntar kalo berhasil, traktir aku makan di restoran bintang lima ya.."

Baru aja Taufan pengen ngejitak Blaze pake jurus muay thai-nya, eh Bu Fely masuk..

"good morning! Lets start our lesson today.."

Tau ah. masuk-masuk udah ngomong bahasa inggris. Taufan pengen pingsan di tempat segera. Jadi dia bisa ke uks dan bolos pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tapi sayangnya dia masih mikirin nilai dia.

Dan satu alasan lagi yang bikin dia pengen serius belajar bahasa inggris. Biar dia ngerti Halilintar itu ngomong apaan aja. Okesip ini benar-benar dibutakan oleh seonggok/? Manusia dengan ketampanan luar biasa tampan. Ini sih menurut Anna bukan aing :v /plak

.

.

.

.

.

Taufan membaca ulang cara kedua yang terdapat pada buku notes kecilnya. Biar ga salah.

 _Cara kedua_

 _Pura-pura jatuh di depan dia._

 _Ini sih 60% ampuh. Menurut ku. Kan ntar dia kasihan tuh sama kamu. Apalagi kalau kamu masang tampang melas kayak orang 7 hari 7 malem belom makan. Dijamin dia bakal... beliin kamu makanan HAHAHA nggak deng. Coba aja jatuh di depan dia. Semoga sukses! Semangka! Semangat qhaqha!_

Oke ini Blaze udah kayak dokter cinta lagunya dewi-dewi. Kubutuh dokter cintaaaa~~ someone call the doctor. Ini apaan dah?

Dan lagi-lagi kebetulan banget. Halilintar baru aja keluar kantin dan lagi jalan di koridor lantai bawah. Ga jauh dari situ ada ruang kesehatan. Siapa tau ntar Halilintar yang jago martial art itu gendong dia ke ruang kesehatan. Berduaan disitu.. tatap tatapan... dan.. dan... dan.. dan.. perlu di lanjutin gak? Gak usah ya.. ntar ratednya malah berubah..

Taufan udah pemanasan dulu. Siap-siap. Pengen menjatuhkan diri di depan sang pujaan hati. Aduh ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Taufan spot jantung.

Tapi...

Kalau dia jatoh...

Terus diketawain orang lain gimana?

Aduh bisa jatuh harga diri nih. Jadi ottokek? /nyanyi ikon love scenario/?

tapi (lagi)...

kalau dia gak ngelakuin.. gimana caranya narik perhatian namja kurang –atau mungkin- sangat tidak peka aka Halilintar?

Aduh Taufan dilema *seketika muncul _backsound_ dillema-ceribel*

Yasudahlah.. akhirnya...

 _cara kedua : gagal (ga jadi dilaksanakan karena terlalu berbahaya/?)_

oke sekarang cara ke tiga.

Taufan ngebuka halaman berikutnya.

 _Cara ke tiga_

 _Kasih surat cinta._

 _Inget ya! surat cinta. Bukan surat tagihan utang apalagi surat berantai kirim ke 15 orang atau kamu akan mendapat kesialan. Bukan. Bukan itu. Awas aja kalau nyampe surat begituan. Bisa-bisa kamu di laporin karena mengganggu ketentraman publik._

 _Surat cinta yang mengungkapkan isi hati mu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam banget. Jangan dari ulu hati. Lo kira pelajaran biologi? Kaga kan. Kalau bisa disemprot pake parfum yang biasa kamu pake. Ohiya jangan lupa cap bibir mumumuah. Biar dia peka! Oke oke!_

 _Satu lagi. Jangan tulis nama! Tulis aja inisial. Kalo bisa inisialnya di pakein kepslok, bold, italic, underline. Selamat mencoba! Semoga sukses!_

Mampuz. Taufan ga pinter bikin surat cinta. Apalagi pake bahasa indo atou Malaya atou inggris. Jangankan surat cinta. Surat buat keluarga di kampung (re :China ama Fang) aja butuh waktu 3 jam.

Tapi coba dulu deh. Siapa tahu kali ini otak dia encer se encer sirup susu kental manis kebanyakan air. ye gak?

Taufan ngerobek selembar kertas yang ada di buku "tips and trick mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati" –buku karya Blaze- lumayan kan ga butuh biaya. Cuma modal pulpen ama tenaga doang.

Dan bagai kejatohan uang koin (yang ternyata coklat duit yang harganya gopean), Taufan lancar banget nulisnya. Demi apapun cepet banget kayak orang kebelet pipis lari-lari ke toilet.

Untung dia selalu bawa parfum di tas-nya. Jadi pas udah selesai, dia lipet, masukin amplop yang ngambil dari ruang TU, dan dia semprot parfum ampe amplopnya basyahh.

"oke! Selesai. Tinggal di kasih ke Kak Halilintar.."

.

.

.

.

Taufan nitipin surat itu ke Ice dan nyuruh Ice nutup mulutnya dengan iming-iming kalau Ice bocorin rahasia ini, Blaze ga akan selamat. Oke ini rada horror.

"woy Halilintar. Ada surat nih buat lo. Dari orang." Ice ngasih amplop putih lecek lusuh basah itu ke Halilintar.

Halilintar mah nerima-nerima aja. Apa sih yang dia ga mau.

"oke makasih."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Halilintar mulai ngebuka amplop itu. Deg –degan juga sih. siapa tau isinya hadiah superdil dua miliyar/? Kan siapa tahu.

Kertasnya sudah keluar dari amplop bung. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Halilintar naro amplop itu di mejanya. Dan dia menggiring amplop itu ke samping dan dia bawa lagi ke arahnya dan.. dan.. GOL *coret*

"wuih pake parfum segala. Apaan nih?" Halilintar mulai ngebuka kertas yang di lipet itu. Atau mungkin abis di kuwel-kuwel. Lecek beudh soalnya.

To : Kak Halilintar

Mark membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum.

APA ARTINYA INI SEMUA? KENAPA HALILINTAR SENYUM-SENYUM GITU?

JANGAN-JANGAN HALILINTAR SUKA SAMA TAUFAN JUGA?

ATAU KENAPAAAA?/

.

.

.

.

TEBECEH!

BEHAHAHA MAKIN ABSURD INI FF

Selesai tepat pukul 22:57 waktu indonesia ke Seoul-seoulan dikit

Anjrit gaess! Demi apa akhirnya kesampean juga aing nulis ini ff bulukan fely anna yeol dan si anna ama yeol entah kenapa tu dua bajingan kagak ngelanjutin gublu :"). Ini ff jaman ane SMA dan sekarang udah Kuliah kating 2 malahan ;) gak sengaja buka buka plesdis jadul dan nemu beginian ;) hadeeehh tanpa piker panjang tak uplod aja dah.

 **Sekalian liat liat ff jadul accu ternyata banyak yg nungguin yak hikss ;( jadi ngerasa salah ni kita berdua. Apalagi yg firetrucknight. OTP aink ;( silahkan cek lagi ff aku yg itu kalo kangen ;( entar dilanjut deh… karena sebenarnya accu penggemar pairing lurus(?) bukan yg belok macam ini :v ini sihhh YEOL BANGET.. yodah segitu aja sih.**

OHIYA ADA PEMBERITAHUAN. Buat ff Lain yang belom ku lanjut, aku minta maaf. Karena akoh sedang tidak mood/?

Maafkaan akoh yang tak bertanggung jawabT_T tapi bakal aku lanjutin secepatnya moah


End file.
